Important People
by Zindakku Hirokai
Summary: What does Zura, I mean Katsura really think about the people important to him? Based after the events of the Benizakura arc.


Important People

Important People

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. Simple as that.

That day. I'll never forget that day. When I destroyed Takasugi's ambitions to turn Edo into a sea of flames. When Gintoki fought the full fury of the Benizakura and won. The day when I found out Takasugi had sold us out to the Harusame, in order to form an alliance with them. That day when Gintoki and I promised Takasugi that the next time we see him, he's a dead man.

I recall my last civil conversation that I had with Takasugi, before I found out about his little deal he made with the Harusame. I recall that I told him that there were people in Edo. People important to me. People that I won't let Takasugi destroy, just to satisfy his lust for destruction.

Here I am now, thinking about those who are important to me.

Elizabeth. My beloved pet. My constant companion. I one I trust the most. The only person, other than Gintoki, I would consider my best friend. "She" came as gift from that moron, Sakamoto. Nice guy, but too optimistic and stupid. I really got to give him a gift for giving me Elizabeth. I would do anything to protect "her", whether it be blowing up a car or learning ninja arts from that crazy kunoichi girlfriend of Gintoki. And I know for a fact "she" would do anything for me as well, seeing as "she" took command of our group while I was in hiding.

Shimura Shinpachi. The young man who has, more or less, become Gintoki's sidekick. He's a nice kid. Offered me tea while my head was stuck in Gintoki's door. From what I hear, he joined Gintoki to learn the way of the samurai from him. Though I think there nothing wrong with this, I think he could've picked someone a little better to teach him bushido. I do see some improvement on his character, and I hope it continues.

Kagura. Another of Gintoki's constant companions. Though she is an amanto, part of the Yato clan, I hold no ill will against her. She looks human, even with her pale skin, super strength, and voracious appetite. During our rescue of Elizabeth, I called her "Leader", hell, I probably still do. She even offered to become the boss of my Joi group when I first met her. I'm also touched that she infiltrated Takasugi's ship, just to find me.

Mademoiselle Saigo and his son, Teruhiko. I can tell you one thing: I am never gonna call that guy a monster ever again. And if I'm ever in the same ramen restaurant with him, I will wait for my order patiently. I wonder how he and the other okamas are doing. I hear Gintoki has done some work for them. I gotta admit, crossdressing as Zurako was kinda fun. I still hold great respect for Saigo as a warrior. His soul is definitely more beautiful than a man or a woman. I also hope his son is doing well, and is not being bullied because of his father's lifestyle. I have to admit, the kid's love for his father is something to be admired.

Ikumatsu. A person who has moved my heart and a great ramen chef. I owe her a lot. And I don't mean how she sheltered me from the Shinsengumi. She helped me realize that the way I had fought for my country before was wrong. When she told me her husband died in a terrorist explosion, I could not help but feel responsible. I was involved in many bombings. Even when she found out who I really was, she held no grudge. I just hope her ex-brother-in-law got my message, otherwise he will face the furious Zura. Wait, I mean the furious Katsura. Also, I find it strange that every time I think of her, my heart pounds a little faster than usual. Well, she is a widow, and Gintoki always said I needed a girlfriend……….

Well, any way, these are the people who are precious to me in Edo. While I still fight for my country, I will protect those who are important to me.

Author's Notes: I'll make it brief: When I watched the last episode of the Benizakura arc, I wondered what Zura really thought about his important people, and thus this fic came. Hmm, maybe I should write a fic on the aftermath of the Itou arc.


End file.
